mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Zbyszek1993/Podsumowanie dubbingu
Sezon 1: Jak dla mnie najgorzej zdubbingowany sezon, przede wszystkim dlatego że był pierwszy i przez to wylało się na niego wiadro hejtu, ale też dlatego że dla mnie głosy i tłumaczenie były dość infantylne i ogólne psujące kultowe teksty. To chyba też jedyny sezon, w którym przewaga była piosenek co najwyżej średnim nad tymi dobrymi. Najlepsze głosy nowych postaci (w sumie wszystkie były wtedy nowe): Twilight, Fluttershy Rainbow, Sweetie Belle, Celestia Najlepsze piosenki: Winter Wrap Up, Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders Najgorsze piosenki: Art of the Dress, Cupcake Song, Evil Enchantress Song Najlepsze odcinki: Kucyki i psy, Pożegnanie zimy, Mistrzyni spojrzenia Najgorsze odcinki: Sukces spod igły, Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Największe faile: męska Spitfire Sezon 2: Dużo lepiej, znaczna poprawa głosów, tłumaczenie niektórych odcinków również, dużo lepsze piosenki. W połowie sezonu mieliśmy sinusoidę, tak że po słabym odcinku następował świetny i tak dalej. Najlepsze nowe głosy: Discord (mimo ówczesnej krytyki), Flim, Flam, Cranky, Chrysalis, Shining Armor Najlepsze piosenki: Find a Pet, Becoming Popular, Heart Carol, Flim Flam Song, Perfect Stallion Najgorsze piosenki: This Day Aria, Love is Bloom Najlepsze odcinki: Siostrzany sojusz, Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000, Dzień Serc i Podków, Przyjaciel w potrzebie, Lekcja stanowczości Najgorsze odcinki: Ślub w Canterlocie, Ostatnia gonitwa, Czytaj i płacz Największe faile: głos Daring Do, Aria w wykonaniu Cadance Sezon 3: Ogólnie słaby sezon, bo niepełny, ale dubbing go jednak uratował. Odcinki, głosy i piosenki trzymały wysoki poziom, niestety poza dwoma wyjątkami: odcinki Akademia Wonderbolts i Sposób na zaklęcie były fatalnie zdubbingowane Najlepsze nowe głosy: Sombra, Panna Peachbottom Najlepsze piosenki: The Success Song, Babs Seed, Raise the Barn, I've Got to Find a Way, Celestia's Ballad Najgorsze piosenki: What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me, A True, True Friend Najlepsze odcinki: Pojedynek na czary, Spike do usług, Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, Kucykowe dyscypliny Najgorsze odcinki: Akademia Wonderbolts, Sposób na zaklęcie Największe faile: Akademia Wonderbolts (cały odcinek), Rarity o alikornach Sezon 4: Nowe studio i ogólnie nie było źle, ale wpadki z drugiej połowy sezonu były dość grube; słynne już faile Sweetie Bloom i Cadance z głosem Celestii były jednymi z największych wpadek w ogóle. Piosenki były dość słabe akurat (Bats to dobry przykład) i jeśli o nie chodzi to tylko w 1 i 4 sezonie była przewaga piosenek gorszych niż lepszych. Nowe głosy w piosenkach niezbyt przypadły do gustu, zwłaszcza słabym pomysłem był nowy śpiewany głos Pinkie. Najlepsze nowe głosy: Suri Polomare, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie Najlepsze piosenki: Glass of Water, Music in the Treetops, Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic, The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts Najgorsze piosenki: Bats!, Apples to the Core, You'll Play Your Part Najlepsze odcinki: Samodzielna Dzielna Do, Przyjaźń uskrzydla , O jednego za dużo, Proste życie, Fluttershy ma głos, Skrzydlata wiedza, Inspiracja manifestacja Najgorsze odcinki: Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle, Igrzyska w Equestrii, Królestwo Twilight, część 1 Największe faile: Sweetie Bloom, Cadance z głosem Celestii, Sowicjusz, Terik, piosenka Bats!, ogiery z damskimi głosami i klacze z męskimi Sezon 5: Oprócz sezonu pierwszego, to był najgorzej zdubbingowany sezon. Najgorsze były zdecydowanie dialogi Zofii Jaworowskiej, bardzo kulała też konsekwencja, kulało też tłumaczenie tytułów (zwłaszcza odcinek 14, który ma tak strasznie żenujący tytuł, że szkoda słów). Ale głosy nowych postaci i piosenki były fantastyczne. 5 sezon budzi zatem u mnie mieszane uczucia. Najlepsze nowe głosy: Starlight Glimmer, Tree Hugger, Moondancer, Sassy Saddles, Wind Rider, Limestone Pie, Coloratura Najlepsze piosenki: Rules of Rarity, We'll Make Our Mark, The Pony I Want to Be , Equestria, the Land I Love, The Spectacle, The Magic Inside Najgorsze piosenki: I'll Fly Najlepsze odcinki: Kopę lat!, Dobranoc, Siostrzany turniej, Żartowniś Discord, Główna atrakcja Najgorsze odcinki: Ścigany, Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje, Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone, Księżniczka Spike, Ale impreza!, Kuce w wielkim mieście, Wspólne Święta, Znaczki raz jeszcze część 2 Największe faile: tłumaczenia Zofii Jaworowskiej (gryfony, koniki, randki, itp.), stalowe wilki, tytuł 14 odcinka Sezon 6: Tak się złożyło, że najlepsze odcinki tego sezonu i jedne z najlepszych w historii całego serialu zostały wyemitowane jednego dnia (konkretnie był to 7 września 2016). Świąteczny odcinek pełen piosenek i jedyny odcinek ze światową premierą w Polsce są zdecydowanie w moim top 3 ulubionych i jednocześnie najlepiej zdubbingowych w historii. Reszta sezonu - z tłumaczeniem było znacznie lepiej, ale niekonsekwencja dalej była. Piosenki poza tymi dwoma odcinkami nie były lepsze niż w piątym sezonie, ale bardzo ucieszył powrót Julii Kołakowskiej do śpiewania. Reszta sezonu nawet na milimetr nie zbliżyła się do tego, co się stało tego jednego, jedynego dnia Najlepsze nowe głosy: Ember, Thorax, Gabby, Gladmane, Sky Stinger&Vapor Trail Najlepsze piosenki: Out On My Own, Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again, Say Goodbye to the Holiday, The Seeds of the Past, Pinkie's Present, Find the Purpose in Your Life Najgorsze piosenki: Luna's Future, Can I Do It On My Own Najlepsze odcinki: Opowieść o serdeczności, Znaczków naszych wina, Turniej Ognia, Aleja Szyku Najgorsze odcinki: Nowicjuszka Dash, Wolny dzień Applejack, Przemiana podmieńca, Stare sprawy, stare miejsca, część 2 Najweksze faile: smoko-kozioł Sezon 7: Po lepszym dubbingu w 6 sezonie, tym razem było gorzej (zwłaszcza w drugiej połowie sezonu; zaliczyliśmy wtedy swoisty niechlubny hat-trick słabo zdubbingowanych odcinków; chodzi o odcinki 20, 21 i 22). Wszystko szło dobrze aż do połowy sezonu, gdzie dostaliśmy inny głos Daybreaker, klacz z męskim głosem (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLOeqv_vLp8) z odcinka 12, ogiera z damskim głosem w 13 odcinku i słabą piosenkę z odcinka 14. Bardzo nieprzyjemnym zaskoczeniem była kolejna zmiana głosu Apple Bloom na jeden odcinek (w dodatku ze skopanym tonem). Do tego odcinki z Meadowbrook i ze sterowcem były słabiutko przetłumaczone. Piosenek tym razem bardzo mało; jedna wyszła słabo (Flawless), reszta w porządku Najlepsze nowe głosy: Feather Bangs, Pear Butter&Bright Mac, Flash Magnus, Mistmane, Meadowbrook, Rumble Najlepsze piosenki: Best Friends Until the End of Time, Battle for Sugar Belle, You're In My Head Like a Catchy Song, Blank Flanks Forever Najgorsze piosenki: Flawless Najlepsze odcinki: Butelka złości, Nie potrzeba słów, Szczera Apple, Doskonała para, Opowieści przy ognisku, Grzywa to nie wszystko, Sekrety i ciasta Najgorsze odcinki: Herbatka u Discorda, Sława i udręka, Znachorka z mokradeł, Znaczki i pasje, Cena sławy Największe faile: Daybreaker, klacz z męskim głosem (odc. 12), tłumaczenie odcinka Znachorka z mokradeł, głos Apple Bloom z odcinka Znaczki i pasje Sezon 8: Niemożliwe, pierwszy sezon bez wpadek (no poza jedną malutką). Wszystkie odcinki trzymały bardzo równy, wysoki poziom. Co do głosów to młoda szóstka cierpi na tą samą przypadłość co główna szóstka siedem lat wcześniej, tzn. trzy głosy są dobre (Smolder, Yona i Silverstream), a trzy pozostałe są już mniej udane, zwłaszcza Ocelka (tak btw podoba mi się to tłumaczenie) dubbingowana przez nielubianą w naszym fandomie Beatę Wyrąbkiewicz. Piosenek nie było dużo, ale też po raz pierwszy żadna piosenka w sezonie nie została zepsuta. Nie wiem co mam myśleć o głosie Cozy Glow, bo według tego: http://polski-dubbing.pl/2019/01/19/wyniki-plebiscytu-nietrafione-klapy-2018/ to był jeden z najgorszych głosów polskiego dubbingu 2018 roku, ale ja tak raczej nie uważam. Najlepsze nowe głosy: Smolder, Yona, Silverstream, Stellar Flare, Autumn Blaze, Sludge Najlepsze piosenki: po raz pierwszy chyba wszystkie Najgorsze piosenki: żadna Najlepsze odcinki: Wszystkie oprócz tego poniżej Najgorsze odcinki: Czy to koniec przyjaźni? Największe faile: Kragidyl w charakterze trawy (jedyna wpadka w sezonie) Sezon 9: Ogólne podsumowanie: Tak jak w 8 sezonie, było bez wpadek; zmiana płci w finale była też w wersji oryginalnej, więc to chyba nie błąd. Piosenki trochę gorsze niż w 8 sezonie. Co do głosów to tak naprawdę nie licząc rodziny Scootaloo, resztę nowych postaci można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, więc nie ma z czego wybrać najlepszych głosów tak naprawdę. Najmniej podobały mi się głosy rodziny Scootaloo, dlatego ten odcinek jest u mnie najniżej oceniony Najlepsze nowe głosy: Wind Sprint, Luster Dawn Najlepsze piosenki: Lotta Little Things, The Last Laugh, Being Big is All It Takes, The Magic of Friendship Grows Najgorsze piosenki: Better Way To Be Bad (tekst) Najlepsze odcinki: Taka jak jak, Bez porady nie da rady, Pomiędzy zmierzchem a świtem, Ach, dorosłym być! Najgorsze odcinki: Ostatnia misja Największe faile: brak Top 5 zdubbingowanych odcinków: 1. Opowieść o serdeczności 2. Główna atrakcja 3. Znaczków naszych wina 4. Dzień serc i podków 5. Proste życie Kolejność zdubbingowanych sezonów (od najlepszego do najgorszego): 1. 8 sezon 2. 6 sezon 3. 9 sezon 4. 2 sezon 5. 3 sezon 6. 4 sezon 7. 7 sezon 8. 5 sezon 9. 1 sezon Jeśli chodzi o filmy, odcinki specjalne i wszystkie inne animacje: Najgorzej zdubbingowany film to bez wątpienia ten pierwszy: Equestria Girls, który był pierwszym dziełem SDI. Później każdy kolejny film był dubbingowany coraz lepiej, a film kinowy z 2017 roku był świetnie zdubbingowany. Do odcinków specjalnych i reszty nie mam zastrzeżeń, chociaż te głupie Nadziejowice z Tęczowej Wyprawy troche psują odbiór. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach